


Because Leather Looks Hot

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Leather, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wears leather reveal fic requested by a Tumblr Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It'd been over three years since Marinette had met Adrien. In that time her crush induced stuttering had ceases. Well almost, occasionally Adrien caught her by surprise and it was like the first six months of their friendship. Usually though Marinette was able to act like a functional human being around the amazingly kind and sweet model. 

Thing was they were friends. If they were never more than that Marinette could be content. Adrien's friendship was something to be prized. He had plenty of people that wanted his attention, but the people he honestly called friends was a handful. Marinette knew she was one of the few. 

Marinette also knew she was, other than Nino, his closest friend. Chloé might have been his longest friend and there was a dynamic between them she would never understand, but somehow she had become closer. A confidant. Someone he was willing to show weakness to. Marinette treasured that trust and tried to do it justice. 

Not that she was thinking about any of that during her birthday dinner with her parents. Oh no. While Adrien Agreste was indeed in her thoughts it was mingled with their friends and the clubbing they would be doing that evening. As the server came over with the check she texted Alya to let her know she was ready to be picked up at any time. About fifteen minutes later as her and her parents talked at the table her phone vibrated on the table. The car was outside.

Giving kisses to her parents and promising to take care, she nearly bounced out of the restaurant to the waiting car. Well limo actually. “We’re going all fancy tonight, hu?” she asked once the driver, Adrien’s impossibly big body guard opened the door to let her in.

“Girl, it’s your birthday, of course we are. Besides, we had to keep up appearance with you,” Alya teased as she motioned Marinette to sit next to her.

It was true, Marinette had worn a very fancy dress. She had designed it herself, of course. It was a straight line dress with a double slit on each side and the sleeves off the shoulders. It was a dark blue that worked well with the blue crystals in her hair combs and small necklace. Knowing how dressed up Marinette was going to be, Alya made sure herself and Nino were dressed nice as well. Nino wore a button down shirt and even came without his hat. Alya an A-frame dress Marinette was sure would flare beautifully while her best friend spun.

Then there was Adrien! He seemed to have taken the fact they were going clubbing and ran with it. She had half expected him to be wearing a tie and blazer, but instead he was wearing a grey silk shirt and black pants. Was that leather? Marinette was trying very hard not to stare at the blond’s pants and instead tried to keep her eyes everywhere else.

The drive to the first club didn’t take long. Marinette wasn’t sure how many places her friends planned to take her, their answer was somewhat vague, but she got the impression it depended on if there were people that recognized Adrien, and if Nino approved of the music. She wasn’t too concerned, as long as she got to hang out with her friends and have fun that was all that mattered. As it was early still in the evening, they didn’t have to wait at the door for long before the bouncer checked their IDs. In the few minutes of their wait, Marinette tried not to hop around happily. Tried. She was giddy though and hanging off Alya’s arm while going up and down on her toes. From time to time she would glance at Adrien. How did the man look so good in cloths?

Inside the club the lights were dim and the music could be felt more then heard. The group looked around for a place to sit and grab a drink, away from the speakers. They found a round table with bar stool chairs and Marinette literally had to climb to sit down. Nino and Adrien offered to go to the bar and bring the girls their drinks, which was just as well because once Marinette got out of her chair she doubted she’d try to get back up again. It didn’t take the boys long to come back and Marinette took the offered drink from Adrien with a smile. It was a shame it was so dark, she really couldn’t enjoy his full profile as he had walked back.

With a smile she took a sip and then made a face. Maybe they mixed up their drinks. “Uh, Adrien, you got me a Mai Tai, right?” Adrien nodded. “Did you order yourself a Long Island, this taste like straight booze.”

“No,” he said in surprise then leaned over and sipped her drink and made a face that she suspected was similar to her own. The drink was passed around the table for everyone’s reaction. It was actually pretty comical. With the overpowering drink pushed to the middle of the table, Alya kindly offered a few sips of her own Mojito, which sadly just didn’t taste all that minty.

“Do we want to dance, or do we want to hit another place?” Nino asked. He didn’t seem really impressed with the place from his tone, but it was Marinette’s birthday and it seemed he was leaving the final verdict to her.

“I don’t care. If there’s another place you all want to go we can check it out.”

Alya and Adrien didn’t seem any more interested in staying than Nino so the four of them headed out, none of their drinks finished off as Adrien texted his driver to come pick them up. The street light by the club kept flickering as they walked out and approached the limo, but Marinette finally got a good look at Adrien’s backside for just a moment. She was sure they were leather pants now. It was a shame she didn’t get more than a glance though.

The next club they arrived at seemed much more popular than the first as there actually was a line to wait to get in. As they pulled up to the curve, Adrien looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. 

“You think it’s going to be cool bro?” Nino asked, seeing the expression on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s not too bad.” He said after sizing up the line, then reached over to and pulled on a leather jacket that had been sitting in an empty seat. 

Marinette didn’t even notice she was squeezing Alya’s arm until she felt her friend pry her fingers off. “Sorry,” she whispered to her best friend. Alya just gave her a knowing grin. Marinette wasn’t sure if she was grateful that Adrien, beautifully handsome Adrien Agreste, was now wearing black leather from his shoulders down, or ready to die. Dying didn’t seem to be an option though as Alya dragged her out of the limo so they could all stand in line.

Sadly Adrien was standing behind her in lie. Luckily he was standing right up behind her. While the crowd wasn’t rowdy there were a few people less than sober and the whole party atmosphere was extended outside the club. One girl turned her head and looked above Marinette’s head. She elbowed another girl who turned and who’s jaw dropped. ‘No, no, please leave him alone,’ Marinette silently prayed. While having people, especially girls, come up and ask if he was Adrien Agreste was something the group of them were use to happening when going out in public with their friend, there was a difference between the curious and the obsessed. Marinette really hoped these girls would not be the latter.

Marinette was sure Adrien was politely pretending to not notice the stares, but she could tell he was fidgeting slightly behind her. She was too small to be his shield, or she would be! The girls, thankfully didn’t linger once they got to the door and once Marinette and her friends were able to get inside, she started to relax. The place was better lit than the first club, and the music, while still felt as much as heard, didn’t seem to jar her bones.

Once more the friends looked for a table, this time a booth near the dance floor and once again the boys offered to get drinks. “Shouldn’t Alya and I go this time?”

Adrien grinned at her as he shook his head. “Not a chance. It’s your birthday. You should be treated like a princess.”

Crossing her arms she mock pouted but didn’t protest. Having won the not really battle of the wills, Adrien with Nino started walking to the bar. Marinette took the opertunity this time to watch him. There he was with those long legs and broad shoulders, that easy gait as he walked with his buddy. The leather left little to the imagination and Marinette felt she could take his measurements just by watching him walk. In fact she felt the strangest tickling of familiarity just as he disappeared behind other patrons.

“Like what you see, hmmmm?” Alya wasn’t even holding back her grin and Marinette blushed. Playfully slapping at Alya’s arm only caused her to laugh outright at her friend. It wasn’t Marinette’s fault though, she doubted she’d every be cured of finding Adrien distractingly handsome. Having recovered from her fit of laughter, Alya changed the topic to the music currently being played. Dating a DJ had opened up Alya’s eyes on the variety of music out there, and she wasn’t exactly tone deaf to begin with.

In fact it was said DJ’s voice that caught both girls attention as they looked back at the boys walking over to them. Well Marinette meant to look over at both, but instead she caught Adrien’s leather pants again, and her eyes slowly moved up as familiarity was imprinting itself firmer in place. It wasn’t just the shape of his legs and waist, it was how the muscles moved. As she moved her eyes up to the chest she knew just how she’d have to go under his arms to reach around to pull him to the side. By the time she started looking at his face she felt the blood leave hers. When Adrien was feeling relaxed and happy, his grins were much more care free. Adrien was either very happy or very relaxed at the moment because that Cheshire grin usually was something that accompanied a mask.

Then he cocked his head to the side, his grin subdued. “You alright Marinette,”

“I…I... uh…” she glanced away at the dancefloor, wondering if she could escape that way.

Ever the gentleman, but cutely clueless, Adrien glanced out where Marinette was looking and then looked back at her grinning. “You want to dance? Why didn’t you say so?” Adrien put down their glasses and grabbed her hand

No, no that wasn’t what she wanted to do at all, but her body, traitorous as it was, went and followed the blond out onto the dance floor. Marinette needed to think, to figure out what this all meant, not be dancing. Yet here she was, on the dance floor, with Adrien, which would have been enough to make her at least a little stuttery, but right now, no. She was speechless.

Why did he have to wear leather on her birthday? Why did he have to have well tailored leather pants? Oh why was his butt so cute when he spun just now. Oh she knew all too well how cute that butt was. She had been ignoring the fact for almost four years. “Marinette, why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?”

Snap!

Marinette stood stalk still and looked up at Adrien. For his part Adrien looked very confused. It had been a pretty benign pun after all and he had hoped to get her out of whatever weird funk had come over her in the last few minutes. His confusion increased as she scrunched up her brow then grabbed his wrist and started pulling him off the dancefloor. He followed, because at least maybe he’d find out what was going on. He was concerned when they exited the club and worried when they turned into an alley. “Uh, Marinette?”

“You… you… leather, really kitty, leather?”

Adrien blinked. Had he somehow broke Marinette? Adrien, while mostly clueless, knew he was conventionally attractive and vain enough to hope his friend thought he was hot. He had however was overlooking an important word she’d used. “Are you alright Marinette?”

“All you needed to do was add a bell,” she then leaned over and flicked the zipper on his jacket.

“Wait, did you just… and you said… and…” No, Adrien had not broke Marinette, but it seemed that Marinette just broke Adrien. Sometime later he would vow never to wear leather again. Even if it had been the best decision in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change request from lost_in_wanderland
> 
> Did I really need to write the whole story from Adrien’s POV, no. Did I? Yes

It was Marinette’s birthday, and Adrien was in agreement with his friends with the idea of some light club hopping. This wasn’t to say there might be some issues going out on the town. The paparazzi were on the look out for him a lot more now that he was no longer a kid. On the plus side, other than for his own and Alya’s birthdays, he had only gone out to hear Nino perform. There would be no wild rebellious streak from Adrien Agreste, mainly because he already got it out of his system as Chat Noir. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t like pushing the limits of his wardrobe from time to time. This was a special day and Adrien was going to wear something a little outside his normal catalogue of choices. He’d gotten the leather pants a few months earlier, but never felt like there was a good opportunity to wear them until now. A silk dress shirt and a leather jacket to go with the pants and he was set.

Still though, it wasn’t just for himself he was going to the trouble. It was Marinette’s birthday, and other than Ladybug and Nino, she was his best friend. Their friendship had it’s rocky start, but he honestly felt like he could trust her with anything. Not that their friendship was a one way street, no, Adrien would do just about anything for Marinette. So of course it didn’t even cross his mind not to have the limo come out to pick her up from the restaurant she was at with her parents.

They had all piled into the limo, having been hanging out in his room until Marinette told them she was ready, and when they got to the restaurant Alya texted the birthday girl to let her know they were there to pick her up. Adrien shouldn’t have been surprised when he looked out the window of the limo and saw Marinette dressed to the nine. She was a budding fashion designer, and today of all days, she deserved to look her best. Still he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the sight of her in the blue gown didn’t take his breath away. If it weren’t for Ladybug…

There was light chatter in the limo, and if Marinette looked a little anxious Adrien shrugged it off to excitement. Marinette could be very animated when excited, so when she tried to reign it in it turned into something like a shaking leg while crossed and her eyes looking everywhere. He might have known his friends habits too well. 

The first place was a place recommended to Alya, though she admitted to having never been to the place before. Nino was still learning the scene and though he knew where there were good shows on a given night, regular drinking and dancing he was still learning. It was early in the evening, so the lack of a line didn’t bother them much, and if they didn’t like it they’d leave.

The first ding on the place was the volume. A club should be loud, but not painfully so. They made sure to get away from any speaker equipment and chose a table. The bar stools were high, which Adrien wondered what the reason was, because once Marinette was seated she wasn’t going anywhere. Not that she should be getting her own drinks. Oh no, it was her birthday after all.

While the girls sat and chatted, he walked with Nino over to the bar to get the drinks for their table. The bartender was nice enough considering he was the only one on staff and there were several patrons trying to get drinks. Any other night Adrien would have suggested they all just get beer or wine, but this was a special day and cocktails were what they were getting.

That was the second ding. Once they brought back the drinks to the girls it was obvious that this was the type of club that poured strong. Too strong. After taking a sip of Marinette’s drink he wondered if anyone could have two let alone three from this place. Adrien didn’t necessarily want to carry Marinette back home and if she wanted to get hammered he wanted her to at least remember some of her birthday partying!

Adrien was fairly glad that Nino suggested they go to another venue. In fact everyone seemed glad. Adrien helped Marinette out of her seat so she didn’t have to literally climb down it or jump unassisted in high heels. Worse fashion trend ever invented by the aristocracy! 

The second venue looked a lot more promising, but with the popularity also made the likelihood of being spotted greater. Still though it wasn’t like they were going to go up the the bouncer for VIP treatment. He could have done that, but that would have put the spotlight on all of his friends. Another night he’d treat them to one of the really hight end places, but only when he felt like dealing with the headache of being in the socialite section and the upkeep that would entail. He didn’t want to have his friends deal with that ill prepared. There had already been some interesting articles in the past, but nothing actually scandalous so it wasn’t a big deal. Still though they were young and they were out drinking. Adrien didn’t need any misinterpretations because it was Marinette’s birthday.

Yes, he was worried the gossip rags would make assumptions of his and Marinette’s friendship and he didn’t want anything to strain that.

Because, really, he didn’t want to loose a girl that was shield him from his fans as they were standing in line and the girls ahead of them obviously recognized him. He had hoped with the jacket and his hair not as neat as normal he wouldn’t be instantly noticed. Not that she could do much other than stand a bit more firmly in front of him. He talked to Nino while they were in line to ignore the stares, but his eyes flittered to Marinette from time to time on their on volition.

Adrien was glad the second place was better lit and had a better acoustic system then the last. It would make Nino and the girls happier when they danced. Hopefully the drinks would be better too. If it was another bust they were going to have to get some champaign and drink in the limo while cruising across Paris. Actually Adrien thought that might be a fun idea for the future anyways.

When Marinette tried to offer to get the next round of drink Adrien shot down the idea quickly. “Not a chance. It’s your birthday. You should be treated like a princess.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have called her a princess, but it was the type of things a friend would call a friend on their birthday right? Right! No reason to get paranoid. Besides she was now pouting, why he wasn’t sure, but he knew she wasn’t serious and it was cute as hell. As they walked away he asked Nino, “Do you think she’s having a good time?”

“Marinette? You know she’s a low maintenance girl. As long as she’s with her friends she’s happy,” Nino said with easy confidence.

“Sure, but still it’s her birthday. The four of us always do stuff together, but she ought to know she’s the star of the night.”

“Dude,” Nino said, putting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder as they stepped up to the bar. “You are a true romantic, you know that?”

Adrien shrugged. It wasn’t the first time he was told that.

It didn’t take long for them to get the drinks. Adrien took a quick sip from both his drinks to make sure they were actually well balanced this time and was pleased with the results. Marinette was going to like this drink a lot better. Adrien was pleased with how things were going by the time they reached the table.

Then he saw the look Marinette was giving him and he didn’t know what to think. The expression was what he would call her thinking face. He usually only saw it when she was trying to figure out a tricky seam or sketching something or trying to figure out how the fabric would do what she wanted it to do. “You alright Marinette,”

“I…I... uh…” she glanced away at the dancefloor, and Adrien realized they’d been dragging her around and she hadn’t even gotten to do the fun part of clubbing. Sure there was the drinking, but Marinette he knew would must rather be moving.

“You want to dance? Why didn’t you say so?” Adrien put down their glasses and grabbed her hand. In truth, Adrien had been looking forward to dancing with Marinette. Sure sometimes she could be clumsy, but that was usually because of nerves. She’d be fine, and even if she wasn’t as graceful as he knew she could be he’d be there to catch her.

He expected her to take a bit of time to get use to dancing, but was surprised at how seamlessly she moved with him. What did surprise him was her silence. “Marinette, why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?”

Something happened, he didn’t know what, but she just stopped and stared at him. The pun wasn’t that bad. He titled his head even as her brow creased. Then his hand was grabbed and he was being pulled off the dance floor. He thought maybe they were going to the table. He was going to have to make it up to her. What he wasn’t sure, but he was going to have to.

They didn’t go to the table, they went all the way to the door, they went around the building to the adjacent alley. What was going on? “Uh, Marinette?”

“You… you… leather, really kitty, leather?”

Adrien blinked. Had he somehow broke Marinette? Adrien, while mostly clueless, knew he was conventionally attractive and vain enough to hope his friend thought he was hot. He had however was overlooking an important word she’d used. “Are you alright Marinette?”

“All you needed to do was add a bell,” she then leaned over and flicked the zipper on his jacket.

“Wait, did you just… and you said… and…” No, Adrien had not broke Marinette, but it seemed that Marinette just broke Adrien. It took him several minutes of just looking at her gaping while she kept her arms crossed, frowning at him. Slowly though he found his words. “My Lady!”

Her frown finally fell as she smirked up at him. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. “Happy Birthday My Lady!”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he gave her his jacket after this!


End file.
